monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grakon/@comment-44433317-20191227064004/@comment-36515094-20200102064135
"What I meant by what I said was that torture immunity(I know I didn’t say this sorry)was becoming way more common and since that’s grakon’s main form of dealing dmg, then it crippled him more, whereas Crabbydroid can dish out pretty nice dmg if comboed well with the right monsters, runes, and situation." This part right here doesn't really matter since neither are meant to deal damage. They are meant to deny and that's what they do. "It has a 3 turn cd and if you use the extra turn skills can reduce it by 2 turns(although in an actually reccomended skillset only 1 might be used)to then TD the DA monster after the taunt was removed and deny it for 2 turns to keep it shut." This is not that effective of a setup for a few reasons. A) Having those 2 extra turn skills causes him to be anticipation bait B) Crabby would still need 3 turns to pull this off since turn 1 he uses TD, turn 2 he uses the 2 extra turn skills and another skill, turn 3 his Trait Disable skill is off of cooldown and can be used. This is not very practical tbh. C) you have to use a worse move replacing a better skill in his moveset. "I see almost no reason why the same arguments you made can’t be slapped onto Pumpseed or sherry as they can also get crippled by this meta team comp, and yet you say crabby should be SS+ while these guys are higher up when crabby has pretty much the same denial(different form, but like, same thing), some PER, and Dmg, which Pumpseed ironically doesn’t have(you said doesn’t matter tho so...)." It's because they can do more than Crabby if facing this comp and are less cripple by it tbh. Pumpseed can apply a load of tortures to the enemies as well as PER and TD and a deny all in one turn. So, he wouldn't be small anticipation bait like Crabby is with Palancar Beauty. Also, his skill does more than Crabby's. Sherezar isn't as affected by this comp as you would think. Everyone thinks that since Sherry cant deny the AD that he gets crippled, but that is not the case. Sherry has CDA as his form of denial so its not like the AD monster can PER it away like it could with Crabby's denial. After he CDA the other monsters, then it's basically the AD versus Sherezar's team until the cooldowns are gone. Then Sherry's teammates can just handle the rest for him. Sherry's denial being much better than Crabby's makes him have a much easier time against this comp than Crabby. "Why would he have to be 2 tiers higher than crabby? I don’t understand. Crabby rightfully deserves his place in OP-." Pumpseed has much better skills and a much better trait that easily allow him to be far more useful. Crabby is still a great monster, but just not as good. Also, Crabby is just meant to deny and that is it. His optimal moveset (being his Ranked 1 moveset on his page) only lets him have 1 DoT, so he can deny and spread a ton of Tortures like Pumpseed can. Crabby also can't really support his team like Sherry can. Both Pumpseed and Sherry can do more than just deny while Crabby can just deny